


Mr. Grumpy's Strawberry Shortcake

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, minor mature scene like kissing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Fighting back a scoff of disbelief Jinyoung watches in amazement as the female worker packs up his strawberry shortcake in a lovely box for Mr. Strawberry Blonde. As the man goes to pay for the piece of cake Jinyoung stood rooted in his spot watching him. When the man had paid and left Jinyoung quickly follows him out the door.‘Oh hell to that man stealing my piece of cake.’





	Mr. Grumpy's Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> #PrinceJinyoungDay 170922 ♥

There, right in front of Jinyoung stood a masterpiece of all masterpiece a strawberry shortcake could be. The last piece of Madame Lee’s Bakery famous strawberry shortcake displayed at the bakery display calling for him. Jinyoung was definitely going to get that last piece of cake to at least help finish off his crazy day better. Quickly, but in a calm manner he walks up to the display cake pointing to piece of cake saying, “I’ll take that.”

But the odd thing was he wasn't the only one saying and doing the exact same thing as him. Apparently, another man had walked up beside Jinyoung and was pointing to the cake as well. Turning to see who his competition was he found himself staring at a man dressed in a light gray suit with strawberry blonde hair.

It seems like Mr. Strawberry Blonde had the same thought to check out who his competition was as well. Jinyoung was only hoping he doesn't notice the black paint spilled on the bottom of his navy blue suit pants.

“Sorry, but I believe that's mine.” Jinyoung says as he watches Mr. Strawberry Blonde arch an eyebrow in amusement before turning to the female worker standing behind the display.

“Is it really his?” He asks in a soothing nice voice. The female worker blushed slightly as she makes eye contact with him before shaking her head lightly. As if that was the answer he knew what the female worker was going to give he breaks out into a smile showing his canine teeth. Turning towards Jinyoung he smirks, “She says it's not yours. Guess that makes it mine then. Better luck next time.” Turning his attention back to the female worker he gives her a quick wink as she blushes in another shade of red.

Fighting back a scoff of disbelief Jinyoung watches in amazement as the female worker packs up  _ his  _ strawberry shortcake in a lovely box for  _ Mr. Strawberry Blonde _ . As the man goes to pay for the piece of cake Jinyoung stood rooted in his spot watching him. When the man had paid and left Jinyoung quickly follows him out the door. 

_ ‘Oh hell to that man stealing my piece of cake.’ _

Catching up with the man he grabs him by the arm before swiveling him around to face him. 

“That piece of cake was mine. I saw it first.” He explains like a five-year-old kid. Mr. Strawberry Blonde eyes widen in shock at first until he recognized who it was when his smirk came back from earlier. 

“The female worker said it wasn't yours. Which clearly means I got to the piece of cake first.” 

“You  _ clearly _ cheated.” Jinyoung accuses back giving the man his famous glare.

“Oh really?” The man asks in amusement crossing his arms in the process, “How did I cheat exactly?” 

“You flirted with her!” Jinyoung cries out, God can this day get any worse? First, his preschool students seemed to had gone crazy for today’s lesson not giving a damn about Jinyoung. Secondly, one of those said preschooler had accidentally knocked over and spilled black paint in his suit. And now this?

“All I did was winked at her. Is winking a crime? Besides,” Leaning close to Jinyoung’s ear, “I’m into guys.” He confesses before pulling away as Jinyoung swats at his ear as if there was a bug there. He laughs as Jinyoung glares as if throwing daggers at him. 

“I don't care if you're straight, gay, bi, etc. All I care about is that that piece of cake was suppose to be mine.”

“If you want a strawberry shortcake so bad go buy it elsewhere.”

“I want  _ that _ piece of strawberry shortcake by Madame Lee.” Jinyoung says emphasizing his word by pointing at the plastic bag the man was holding.

“Well, I guess you and I both have the same thoughts then. I can't help you here.” He turns around about to leave when Jinyoung grabs him by the arm again halting him.

“I’ll buy it from you.”

They stood in silence as Jinyoung thinks what the man is doing is considering his offer.

“Give me your number.”

“What?”

“I’ll give you this piece cake if you give me your number.”

“What--no, I’m not gonna do that!” Jinyoung complains as the man shrugs.

“That’s fine with me. Good luck getting your cake.” Turning around to walk away, again Jinyoung stops him in his track for the third time that day. In defeat, he sighs internally. He can't believe he's that desperate for a piece of Madame Lee’s strawberry shortcake that he's willing to give away his number to a complete stranger. Grabbing the stranger’s cell phone, he types in his cell phone number as the stranger all but smiles. Handing the phone back he sticks out his hand for the plastic bag containing his beloved piece of cake. 

As the man glances at the phone number typed on his phone he smiles happily before handing the plastic bag to Jinyoung. “Hey, you didn't put your name on your contact page.”

“Does it matter?” Jinyoung asks getting ready to leave after getting his precious piece of cake.

“Mr. Grumpy it is then.” The man says typing on his phone as Jinyoung begins walking away. Before Jinyoung was out of earshot he hears the man shouts after him.

“Hey, I’m Mark Tuan! I’ll text you soon!” 

He highly doubts that. 

 

Groaning Jinyoung extends his arms out searching for his phone. When he finally finds it he goes to shut off his alarm clock. Getting up with a yawn as he stretches in bed it was another day at work today. After that crazy scenario with the man at the bakery shop, Jinyoung had come home, relaxed, made his own dinner, and ate his strawberry shortcake as dessert before calling it a night.

After a shower and breakfast, Jinyoung had exactly an hour to get to work. Checking himself in the mirror by the door one last time he grabs his set of keys off the key bowl. It was another day at the elementary school teaching his beloved preschoolers in which he loves very much. There were just days the kids seem to go crazy altogether on their own which drives Jinyoung crazy in return. That was yesterday and he can only hope that that was the only time this week.

“You gave a stranger your phone number?” Youngjae, a coworker, and friend of Jinyoung ask as the both of them set up Jinyoung’s classroom table for clay day.

“Youngjae, you're missing the point here. He  _ stole  _ my piece of cake that was suppose to be mine.”

“No, I got that. You got it back, in the end, didn't you? By giving the man your phone number.”

“Stop worrying, I’m pretty sure he’s not going to even text or call me. The guy said he's interested in males and not females. As if that's true by the way he flirted with that female worker.” Jinyoung scoffs not believing a word the man had said.

“You never know.” Youngjae says in a singsong voice as Jinyoung chucks a small piece of clay towards him.

After a long day at work and all the preschoolers had gone home, Jinyoung was left alone to clean up after his classroom. A knock came from the door, looking up he found Youngjae poking his head in.

“You're still not done cleaning your classroom?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung groans while trying to scrape this particularly tough dried up clay from the table. “You're already done cleaning your classroom?” He asks stopping to look up at his friend while wiping the sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard.”

“That’s because your preschoolers are angels.” Jinyoung retorts with a roll of his eyes before getting back to scraping. “Anyways, enjoy the rest of your afternoon and evening.” Bidding a goodbye the door to Jinyoung’s classroom clicks shut leaving him alone once again. It was then that he felt a vibration come from his phone. Placing the equipment he was using to scrape the dried up clay down, he takes out his cell phone reading a message he had just received from a number he does not recognize. 

**_Are you free?_** **_13:45_**

Just when Jinyoung was about to ask who the hell this was he receives another message after another from the same person.

**_Oh, sorry I forgot you never got my number. This is Mark Tuan._** **_13:47_**

 ** _You do remember who I am right?_** **_13:47_**

Typing a fast reply, Jinyoung was beginning to question why on earth he of all person is replying to this Mark Tuan in the first place. 

**_Yes, I am well aware of who you are Mr. Strawberry Blonde._** **_13:49_**

Just as fast as Jinyoung sending a reply he receives a reply back.

**_Oh, I have a nickname now Mr. Grumpy?_** **_13:50_**

 ** _Why am I wasting my time talking to you?_** **_13:51_**

 ** _That’s simple, are you free?_** **_13:51_**

**_I’m not going on a date with you if that’s what you are suggesting.   13:52_ **

**_Relax, I’m not, I just thought you might want to hang out with me at Madame Lee’s Bakery.   13:53_ **

**_No, thank you.   13:53_ **

**_I’ll buy you a piece of that strawberry shortcake you love so much._** **_13:54_**

Needless to say, Jinyoung took the bait. Finishing up his cleaning in a hurry he makes sure to lock his classroom door before heading off to Madame Lee’s Bakery. Thirty minutes later Jinyoung found himself sitting across from Mark who was watching him eat his strawberry shortcake in pure bliss. The man was trying to hide his amused smile with his cup of coffee he was taking a sip out of. He’s not entirely sure what the man found so amusing about when it was just him eating his favorite cake. Taking the last bite of his cake he lets out a satisfied sigh as he placed his fork down on the plate. 

Unlike yesterday the place wasn't as busy and there were plenty of strawberry shortcake to go around. He had just finished his second piece of cake. The first piece that Mark had offered to buy was long gone in his stomach digesting. His second piece he just finished was out of his own pocket, unfortunately, but hell if this cake was this good to Jinyoung then it deserves his money.

“So, Mr. Grumpy, are you no longer grumpy after eating your cake?” Mark asks placing his cup on the table. During the process, he goes to rest his elbow on the table while supporting his head with the palm of his hand.

“Just for your information, I am not a grumpy person. I was just grumpy that  _ one _ time.” With a roll of his eyes, Jinyoung takes a sip of his own drink while Mark breaks out into a cheeky grin as if intrigued by him.

“But that was just yesterday. You make it sound like it had been a century since it happened.”

With a wave of his hand dismissing Mark’s comment Jinyoung narrow his eyes at Mark suspiciously. Now that his stomach was full his brain was fully functioning again. Which means he is now well aware of Mark having invited  _ him _ out to hang out. “Why exactly did you invite me out today? If it’s not a date like you had said.” Jinyoung watches as Mark takes his cup of coffee in his hand twirling it around in his hands in deep thought.

Looking up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, “Let’s just say I got off work and all of my friends were busy.”

“So you’re saying I was your last person to hang out with?”

“No! I mean,” Watching Mark squirm in his seat nervously the man goes to rub the nape of his neck, “okay--yes--but it doesn’t mean I didn’t want to hang out with you in the first place. I just never thought it would be so soon. You didn’t exactly look like you liked me the last time we saw each other.”

“You’re right I didn’t,” Jinyoung answers honestly as Mark looks at him taken aback with such upfrontness, “but you’re alright in my book now. Only a little.”

“Because I bought you a piece of that strawberry shortcake?” He questions as Jinyoung breaks out into a smile without his teeth showing, but his cat-like whiskers surely did.

“Something like that, if you buy me a whole strawberry shortcake perhaps I’ll like you even more.” Jinyoung suggests jokingly.

“Duly noted.” Mark teases back.

“Make sure to put my name on top of the cake with chocolate wordings.”

“And your name is…?”

“Park Jinyoung.”

 

In all honesty, Jinyoung’s not quite sure when hanging out with Mark after work had become a daily thing these past few months. It had been exactly three months since their very first encounter and Jinyoung has come to know the man quite well now. Mark Tuan was a twenty four-year-old-man who was Taiwanese American living in Seoul, after graduating from Korea University. Majored in Law, he currently works in one of Seoul’s best law firm. He was clever, witty, handsome, and adorable that whenever he laughs Jinyoung can’t help but feel overwhelmed with how much he loves that laugh of his. Youngjae said he was head over heels for Mark aka Mr. Strawberry Blonde earning glares from Jinyoung, but he doesn’t try to deny it.

“Jinyoungie,” Mark calls out to the younger male, he started calling Jinyoung that since the second month of knowing each other and it stayed. Not that Jinyoung minds, it always makes his heart beats faster, “when is your birthday again?”

“September 22nd.”

“That’s only six days away. Are you excited?” Mark asks sitting up from Jinyoung’s couch to look at the man. They were both currently watching television on a Saturday afternoon since they both don’t have work.

“There’s nothing to be that excited about. I’m only turning twenty-three Mark.” He comments glancing at Mark briefly before returning his attention back to the television playing some Korean drama.

“Still, it’s a day to celebrate the day you were brought to this world. We should celebrate it!” The older male jumps up in excitement clasping his hands together while turning to look at Jinyoung.

“No,” Jinyoung objects noticing from the corner of his eyes Mark brings his clasps hands down as his face fell in disappointment. Fighting the urge to smile from seeing how cute Mark was he opens his mouth to speak, “besides we celebrated your birthday about two weeks ago. We both got pretty wasted that day. I am not having a repeat of that night.”

Pouting, Mark plops himself back down on the couch with his arms cross. Say, for a man who just turned twenty-four he sure acts like an adorable kid. “Who says anything about drinking lots of alcohol. I just wanted to celebrate your birthday together.”

Silence.

“No alcohol?” Jinyoung asks giving into Mark’s tactics to get what he wants. Beaming with happiness Mark goes to wrap his arms around Jinyoung, pulling him in for a hug that the younger secretly loves a little too much. He only hopes what Mark had told him three months earlier was true.

 

“So, what do you think this is supposed to be?” Jinyoung finds himself asking as he continues to stare at the painting hung on the wall for the last ten minutes. Mark had invited Jinyoung to come to a work party with him. The party was one of Mark’s client who was having his fiftieth birthday at his mansion far off in the richer part of Seoul. Jinyoung had made sure to dress nicely as Mark’s plus one. He had to remind Youngjae multiple times that they were going as friends and nothing else when his friend gave him that smug look when he told him about the party. Both males had decided to wear matching burgundy color suits for the party and Jinyoung had to say it made Mark look ten times as handsome. When they got to the party they roamed around as Mark introduced him to anyone he recognized while sipping on glasses of champagne.

That was two hours ago. Now, they were currently somewhere in the mansion’s hallway staring at a painting that probably costs a fortune but has no idea what it’s supposed to depict. “I think it’s supposed to be a painting of a banana?” Mark suggests earning a loud laugh from Jinyoung seconds later. Making sure not to spill his champagne on the hardwood floor he points at the painting with his free hand.

“How on earth do you see this blob of yellow is suppose to represent a banana?” Jinyoung asks as Mark crosses his arm carefully across his chest while his right hand held his glass of champagne.

“Can’t you see it?” Mark asks smiling at Jinyoung fondly who could only shake his head as a no as his laughter was forbidding him to speak. “Alright, Mister No Sense of Artistic Skill I think you had enough to drink.” Wrapping his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder he guides the man down the mansion hall to where most of the guests were still milling around. Placing both of their glass of champagne on a table they bid farewell to the host. Stepping out in the open Jinyoung takes in the fresh air before snuggling closer to Mark. “Are you really tipsy from the champagne?” Mark asks in an amuse voice while leading the both of them to where Mark had parked his car.

“I can’t help it, did you know researchers found out that champagne really does go to your head more quickly than any other alcoholic drinks? They say the bubbles in the champagne seems to get people drunk more quickly.” Jinyoung ends his sentence with a giggle as Mark opens the passenger door for Jinyoung to get in. Buckling himself up clumsily Mark goes to the driver side to buckle himself as well before driving off to Jinyoung’s apartment. 

The drive back to Jinyoung’s apartment was quiet as the younger one seems to have fallen asleep. There were the occasional murmurs of random words Mark can’t make understand of. Dragging Jinyoung out of the car and up his apartment was quite a challenge as he wasn’t exactly quiet or cooperative at all. When they finally got inside and he got Jinyoung in bed Mark was wiping his sweat that formed on his forehead during this whole process. Heaving a relief sigh, Mark makes sure to cover Jinyoung up since the night tends to be more chilly starting in the month of September. Closing the door silently behind him, Mark glances at the living room clock which indicated it was two in the morning. He was getting tired and it was late, figuring he could crash at Jinyoung’s place tonight like every other time thus far, he makes himself comfortable on the couch. Whipping out his cell phone he goes on the internet searching for recipes on how to make a strawberry shortcake.

“Mark?” A groggy voice calls out in the living room waking up Mark. Sitting up on the couch he sees Jinyoung standing by the hallway still in his suit, that was now crinkled, and with messy bed hair rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “Why are you sleeping on my couch?”

“Did you wanted me to go home?” Mark asks back his voice just as groggy as Jinyoung’s. 

“No, I’m asking because why didn’t you just sleep in my bed next to me instead? It beats the couch.” Jinyoung answers still rubbing his eyes completely unaware of Mark staring at Jinyoung in shock as his face slowly turns red in the dark.

“Are you sure?”

Turning around to head back into his bedroom, “Don’t make me drag you to my bed myself.”

When Mark woke up he was faced with a sleeping Jinyoung who was curled up against him. If Jinyoung was awake he would have definitely noticed the reddening face of Mark or the fast beating pace of Mark’s heart. Staying still he watches as Jinyoung slept in peace. Bringing a hand to brush aside Jinyoung’s bang off his face he smiles as Jinyoung scrunch his nose in annoyance. Jinyoung was simply too cute for words in Mark’s book. He knew Jinyoung was beyond handsome the first time they had met at Madame Lee’s Bakery. If Jinyoung knew Mark before he wouldn’t have guessed Mark was the shy quiet type. Seeing Jinyoung glaring at him for stealing his piece of cake only made Mark want to annoy him more. Or if anything, getting his attention. Thus went the flirty and jerk persona he had showed Jinyoung before becoming friends. After a few minutes of staring, Mark goes to get up from the bed slowly and carefully. Standing up and stretching he goes to grab his set of keys and suit jacket before leaving the apartment. 

 

“Happy Birthday Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae yells excitedly as he pokes his head in by the doorway. It was the end of school and Jinyoung was busy organizing his bookshelf. Youngjae goes to take a seat on Jinyoung’s chair behind his desk while grabbing a birthday card a student had made. “Isn’t this cute? He drew you with a birthday hat and a cake.” He says with a smile as Jinyoung goes to put the last book back on the shelf.

“It’s not just a cake, it’s my  _ favorite _ cake.” Jinyoung corrects watching Youngjae roll his eyes in fake annoyance. The man gets up from his seat putting back the card he had grab from the pile of birthday cards his preschoolers had attempted to make for him. 

“So, did Mark say happy birthday to you yet? Gave you anything yet?”

“The answer is no and no.” He answers as he goes to wipe his chalkboard while Youngjae goes to stand beside him helping him as well.

“Are you disappointed?”

“Why on earth would I be disappointed Youngjae? I’m just turning twenty-three besides I promised him we could go celebrate my birthday later on tonight.”

Jinyoung couldn’t stop his friend from wiggling his eyebrows scandalously, “ _ Tonight _ , I wonder what that means?”

“Shut up, Youngjae. It’s not what you think you perverted man.” Hitting his friend on the arm he goes to his desk grabbing his shoulder bag and neatly putting his student’s birthday cards made for him carefully inside. “Besides, we’re just going out for dinner as  _ friends _ and that’s all.”

“Whatever,” Youngjae huffs while rubbing his arm that had just been smacked by Jinyoung, “I’m still unconvinced that you are your  _ friend _ are just going out for dinner tonight.”

“You’re right, we’re going to have cake after that.”

The place Mark had brought Jinyoung out to eat at wasn’t a place that was too fancy. It was a regular restaurant that had inside eating area as well as an outside one. They both decided to eat outside where the restaurant had hung outside party lights around to give it a nice calm vibe. The food was delicious and the music playing from the stereo was nice. Mark had clearly put a lot of thought into where to bring him to eat for his birthday and he was touched. As he gazes upon Mark telling him a story about work he couldn’t help but praise how beautiful these party lights made Mark look to be. The lights enhanced the gleam Mark’s has everytime he talks about his work. Sighing out of love under his breath he mirrors a smile that Mark has as the older male looks at him.

“Happy Birthday, Jinyoungie.” Lifting up his glass of wine Jinyoung does the same as they clink their drinks together. This was one of his best birthdays yet. 

Walking down the street Jinyoung couldn’t help but shiver against the wind. After their meal, the both of them decided to walk around the area and do some window shopping letting their stomach digest. “Are you cold?” Mark asks shaking off his coat to put around Jinyoung’s shoulder. The scent of Mark’s cologne wafts its way around Jinyoung’s nose. Taking in the familiar scent Jinyoung pulls the coat tightly around his body. “Should we head back to your apartment? It’s getting late as well.” The older male says with concern as he looks at his wristwatch. 

“Is this what you plan for my birthday celebration? Dinner? That’s it?” Jinyoung pouts as the both of them headed back to Mark’s car. He hears Mark chuckles under his breath as he grabs out his car key to unlock his car.

“Relax, we can continue on your birthday celebration at your place.” Mark assures meanwhile Jinyoung looks out towards the window with his cheeks pink. Darn Choi Youngjae for planting these thoughts into his head!

When they got to his apartment, Jinyoung could only pray that Mark doesn’t notice his odd behavior. He was avoiding eye contact and keeping a good distance away from each other. “Would you like some water?” He found himself asking as Mark raise an eyebrow up in question.

“Are you okay Jinyoung? Why are you treating me like this is my first time here at your apartment?”

“N-n-nothing,” He stammers, “I need to use the bathroom real quick.” Without waiting for Mark’s reply he dashes for his bathroom. Closing the door shut behind him he releases a sigh as he puts a hand on his chest where his heart was beating frantically. “Calm down Jinyoung. You guys are just friends and nothing else. Don’t let Youngjae’s suggestion get the better of you.” He gives himself a pep talk. Splashing water on his face to relieve the heat that was rising in his body he goes to wipe his face with a towel before stepping back outside. Only his whole house was completely pitch black. “Mark?” He calls out to nothingness. This was seriously beginning to creep him out. “Mark?” He calls again when he spots a lit candle come into view while the little source of light makes out Mark holding a cake by his kitchen counter.   
“Jinyoungie, Happy Birthday!” Mark yells excitedly as Jinyoung goes to stand in front of Mark gazing at the cake. It wasn’t just a cake. it was homemade strawberry shortcake judging by the scratchy chocolate lettering with a message, ‘Happy Birthday Park Jinyoung’ written on top of the cake. “Make a wish and blow out the candle.”

Closing his eyes he made a wish of being forever happy with someone with strawberry blonde hair. Opening his eyes he blows out the candle as Mark places the cake down on the kitchen countertop to turn on the light. It took a few seconds to adjust his eyes back to the light but when he did Mark was standing right in front of him again. “I can’t believe you actually got me a strawberry shortcake. A home baked one.”

“Do you like me more now?” Mark asks stepping closer towards Jinyoung where his breath tickles on his face.

“I liked you more even before you decided to bake me a whole strawberry shortcake Mark.”

“Does this mean I earned extra points then?” The older male teases while placing a hand on Jinyoung’s cheek before it slides down further to cup Jinyoung’s chin gently.

“Mark, I-” Shushing Jinyoung from speaking any further he goes to kiss Jinyoung slowly and tenderly on the lips. All Jinyoung could think of was this,  _ this _ , was what heaven must feel like. The feeling of flying from pure joy and bliss. As they both pulled away for air they lean their foreheads against each other. Mark goes to brush his nose against Jinyoung, humming in happiness before capturing the younger lips again.

Jinyoung could feel Mark’s hands beginning to roam around his body eliciting a moan from him. Pulling away briefly to look at Mark whose eyes were glazed with lust he tries to catch his breath to clear his head. “Mark, don’t you want me to taste the cake you baked at least?”

“Screw the cake when you can have me instead.” Mark says hooking his arms around Jinyoung’s neck to draw the latter close to him once more.

“So I guess the bedroom then?” Jinyoung asks with his cheeks dusted pink. With a cheeky grin, Mark nods his head.

“ _ Definitely _ the bedroom.”

 

“That was...breathtaking,” Mark says trying to catch his breath as Jinyoung laughs in bed beside him.

“Mark, all we did was kissing for a very  _ long _ time. It would make sense that you’re out of breath.” Jinyoung goes to say teasing the older male in the process. Rolling on his side while propping his elbow up to hold his head, Mark gazes at Jinyoung with a smile. All they really did  _ was _ kissing, it would be too fast for the both of them to get too intimate so quick. 

“So, Jinyoungie, when did you exactly fall for me? Was it the first time we met?” Mark watches as Jinyoung rack his brain through the memories of their many encounters.

“You were a jerk in my book the first time we met. So it was kind of hard to fall for you then when I was too busy staring daggers at you.” The man answers honestly as Mark scowls wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him closer to his body.

“I was only acting that way to get your attention because I fell for you that day. You were so handsome even with that black paint on the bottom of your navy blue suit pants.”

“You saw that?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief and shock while also growing red in the face. “You actually saw that? Oh my god…” He trails off trying to hide his face with his hands in embarrassment as Mark laughs beside him. Pulling his boyfriend’s hands away from his face.

“Yes, I did but it made you all the more adorable. I was wondering what you did for a living that day to get paint on your pants.”

“And what did you come up with?” Jinyoung asks trying to cool his growing red face down.

“Mmmm, an aspiring painter?”

“With my nonexistent creative view of art? Yeah right.” 

“Hey, I didn't know you then! I really thought you were a fresh artistic painter who was trying to make a break in society with his artwork.” Mark confesses embarrass as Jinyoung found himself to look at his boyfriend with a cheeky grin.

“Really? And what if I was? Were you going to buy my paintings? It could be very expensive you know.” 

“I bought you a piece of strawberry shortcake the next day, didn't I? I think I would have bought a painting of yours no matter what. Just so you would have to personally deliver it to me.” Mark answers thinking of the strange possibility of it happening if Jinyoung was an artist. “But, back to the main question. When did you fall for me?”

“You might hate me for saying this.” Quirking an eyebrow up in question he opens his mouth slightly in disbelief.

“Don't tell me it's when I bought you a piece of Madame’s Lee cake.” 

“Correction, it’s Madame’s Lee piece of strawberry shortcake you bought.” That earns a groan from Mark as Jinyoung goes into a fit of laughter. “I’m only kidding! It's probably when we started talking after I finished my cake that day.”

“Oh, why is that?” Mark leans his face forward to Jinyoung's as his breath tickles against Jinyoung’s skin teasing him.

“Be-be-because you were nice,” Jinyoung says trailing off his words shying away from Mark’s loving gaze. “And you look very handsome.” That earns a grin on Mark’s face as he plants a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek. 

“You’re so cute.”

“Shut up, Mark.” Jinyoung groans and whines while his boyfriend breaks out into a fit of laughter beside him.

 

“So, judging by your smile on your face I can say that things went better than expected?” Youngjae asks beside Jinyoung who was washing his hands in the teacher's lounge during lunchtime. As Jinyoung pats his hands dry he shoots a glare that was too soft to be one at Youngjae.

“Something like that.”

“I knew it!” Youngjae exclaims loudly earning a few curious looks from other teachers in the lounge. Lowering his voice down a notch, “I knew it, you guys were way too intimate to be just friends. Good for you hyung.” The man congratulates while swatting Jinyoung in the arm. “So, anything happened yesterday?” Wiggling his eyebrows up teasingly he leans close to Jinyoung as Jinyoung roll his eyes at his younger friend’s childish antics.

Shoving him off him playfully, “We didn't do anything Youngjae. Stop picking up after Jackson, you're beginning to act like him.” Jackson Wang was a friend they both share in their group of friends. He was a social butterfly and was always asking about Jinyoung’s love life even before Mark. So when the man heard about Mr. Strawberry Blonde aka Mark, he kept asking about him when Jinyoung and Mark began hanging out more often.

“Speaking of Jackson, he said he wants to meet Mark soon. He also said that if you try to prolong it he’s gonna come to our workplace and force you to. I’m getting really tired of him complaining about how I'm the only one who had met the guy.” Youngjae relays as Jinyoung scoffs at his friend’s silly tactics.

“Tell him he’ll get to meet the guy soon. Mark’s eager to meet the rest of the group as well.”

“Yes, sir!” Youngjae says while saluting earning a few amuse looks and giggles from the other teachers nearby. Shoving his friend on the shoulder playfully Jinyoung scurries to exit to get back to his classroom. He certainly does not know a man name Choi Youngjae.

When he Jinyoung finally waved his last student goodbye as the child mother walks them both to the parking lot he spotted a man with familiar strawberry blonde hair leaning against the wall from the school. He couldn't help but smile as Mark pushes himself off the wall, walking towards him stopping just mere inches in front of him. “What are you doing here?” He questions as Mark takes his hands in his to hold.

“I’m here to pick you up after work,” Mark replies bringing Jinyoung’s hand up to his lips to kiss. “You are off work, right?”

“Yeah I am,” Jinyoung says feeling his cheeks burning red, “I just have to clean up my classroom before tomorrow's session.”

Hearing that Mark’s eyes light up in delight, “Can I come help you clean?”

“You just want to see my classroom don't you?” Jinyoung accuses meanwhile already leading Mark inside the preschool and down the hallway to his classroom.

“Maybe, but I do want to help so I can get you out of here faster.” 

“Oh? You’re taking me out I see.” Jinyoung states while pulling his classroom door open for Mark to step inside. His classroom layout was designed like every other of the teachers here. The only thing different was how they decorated their room. Jinyoung’s classroom had a bookshelf under the window they have looked out to the playground. In the middle of the room was a Pororo Magic Game Mat. To the right of the classroom, tables that had little kids name tag decorated on top Mark assumes were the children’s desk. At the very end of the right side looking over the children's desk was a teacher desk that was stacked with papers and children books. To the left side, there were a chalkboard and toys set aside that Mark could only guess was the learning and play area. The classroom was also decorated with paper leaves hanging down from the ceiling. Stepping closer to grab one in his hands to examine Mark breaks into a smile. One of the preschoolers had colored a leaf and attempted to write his name and something else on it.

“I helped cut it out and had it hung up so they could look at their work.” Jinyoung explains stepping up beside Mark while examining the piece of leaf paper with a fond smile also attach to his face. “Anyways, I just have to put away the children books on my desk then we can leave.”

Mark nods his head while continuing to examine each different paper leaf with a different name and message or drawing on it. That was until a knock on the door came with a head poking into the classroom.

“Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae’s loud boisterous voice calls out with a smile until his face was taken by shock from seeing Mark. “Oh, I didn't know Jinyoung hyung had a guest.” He shyly says out of embarrassment.

“Youngjae,” Mark says remembering Jinyoung’s coworker and friend he had met once. “It's good to see you again.”

“You too Mark hyung.” Youngjae greets baby stepping into the classroom. “Are you here to take Jinyoung hyung out on a date?”

Mark could only stand in place laughing out of amusement as Jinyoung whips around at Youngjae in shock. “That's none of your business Youngjae!” He exclaims stuffing the last of his things into his leather shoulder bag before grabbing Mark’s hand to hold in his. “Just make sure to tell Jackson that he can meet Mark soon.” He instructs, dragging Mark out the classroom door with him as Youngjae shouts one last comment before the door shuts on him.

“Have fun on your date!”

As they both walk down the school hallway towards the parking lot Mark tugs on Jinyoung's hand from their hand-holding to get his attention, “So are you bringing me to meet your friends soon?” 

Sparing a glance at Mark who gives him a sly smirk he could only sigh. Damn Mark Tuan for being so good looking or else he would have been angry at him. “Jackson really wants to meet you soon. I hope you're okay with that.”

“Okay? I’m more than thrilled to meet your other friends. I could bring my good friend with me and introduced him to you guys as well.” Mark answers cheerfully which only made Jinyoung’s heart flutter with happiness.

“Good, now where are you taking me for our first date? I mean, I’m assuming you are taking us to our first date.”

“Would you ever doubt I wouldn’t? I’m taking you to eat sashimi that you like so much.” Mark can only let out another of his high-pitched laughter when Jinyoung stops in his track just to turn around to stare at him fondly.

“Did I ever tell you I like you? So much?” Hearing that earns another laughter out of Mark’s mouth.

 

“You better not screw us over Park Jinyoung.” Jackson points at Jinyoung with his chopstick from where he was sitting. Youngjae who was sitting beside Jackson who was busy grilling the meat. Jaebum and Yugyeom were another of their friends in the group who had come along to finally meet Mark as Jinyoung had promised. He quickly sends a quick text to Mark before sliding his phone back in his back pocket. Jaebum was sitting beside him too busy to talk as he stuffed his food with meat as Yugyeom sitting across from him mirrored the same action.

“Jackson, relax, Mark said he’s just done with parking and should be coming in real soon.” Right as he finished his sentence a man greeted them by the door. It was Mark dressed in his casual clothes, a pink hoodie and black skinny jeans that were paired off with a pair of black running shoes. He definitely looks cute and soft in Jinyoung’s mind. Standing behind him was a man about the same height as Mark but slimmer looking. He was dressed in a black sweater, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black leather oxford shoes. Demonstrating he cared about fashion way more than Mark did. “Mark, you’re here.” Jinyoung gets up to greet his boyfriend as the man bows to everyone in the room greeting them. 

“Jinyoungie, I brought Bambam my good friend I was talking about who works at the firm with me.” As Mark goes to introduce Bambam to Jinyoung the said man was bowing, greeting Jinyoung who did the same as well.

“So, THIS is the famous MARK TUAN,” Jackson says all too loudly earning some laughter from Youngjae and Yugyeom. “It’s so nice to finally meet you! I’m Jackson Wang. I’m sure you already met Choi Youngjae so you can ignore him. This is Im Jaebum and that’s Kim Yugyeom.” Jackson introduces himself and the two other friends in the room who waves at Mark who waves back.

“Ah, I’m Mark Tuan. Jinyoung’s boyfriend it’s really great to finally meet you all. He talks about you guys a lot.”

“I hope only  _ good _ things.” Jackson replies back looking at Jinyoung suspiciously in a joking matter as the younger man ignores his friend's gaze to pull Mark along to sit beside him. Mark was now sitting beside Jinyoung and Jackson who had a ton of questions to ask Mark. Meanwhile, Bambam took a seat beside Youngjae and Yugyeom who welcomed him happily. Jinyoung was just glad that his five friends were getting along with Mark and his friend Bambam.

“So,” Mark leans in close to Jinyoung’s ear for him to hear him speak, “Jackson’s quite a talker.”

“He sure is, but you’ll get used to it. Sometimes you just learn to zone out his voice.” Jinyoung jokes while wrapping a piece of meat with lettuce before bringing it towards Mark’s mouth. As Mark opens his mouth Jinyoung goes to feed him the food smiling adoringly at his boyfriend.

“Look how grossly in love they look.” Yugyeom pipes up as everybody laughs at the comment causing Mark and Jinyoung to turn red.

“Shut up, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung warns the younger male while throwing a crumpled up used napkin at him who laughs. 

“Jinyoung, can you make one for me too?” Jackson asks sporting a pout and puppy eyes.

“Go ask Youngjae to make you one.” Jinyoung retorts feeling Mark wrap his arm around his before laying his head on his shoulder.

“My lovely dongsaeng?” Jackson turns to ask Youngjae who ignores him while grilling the meat. 

“Go ask Jaebum hyung.” Youngjae redirects as Jackson goes to look at Jaebum across from where he was sitting. His pout and puppy eyes never fading from his face.

“You have hands Jackson go make it yourself.” Jaebum says unfazed by Jackson sulking self while he complains about, ‘I want to be lovey-dovey with someone as well! Why won’t anyone of you guys want to be lovey-dovey with me?’  That earns laughter from the gang. And laughter was heard throughout the night hours inside a Korean barbecue restaurant. When all of them called it a night, stuffed with meat and other good food it was already twelve at midnight. Jackson had offered to take Bambam home along with Yugyeom. While Jaebum took Youngjae home. 

“You two lovebirds hang out with each other some more.” Jackson has said winking at Mark and Jinyoung as he bid them farewell. Jinyoung could only shake his head embarrassed of his friends.

“Jackson is quite a character,” Mark comments watching Jackson gets in his car with Bambam waving goodnight to Mark and Jinyoung before getting in the car as Yugyeom does the same.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I mean he’s handsome, nice, sociable, and has a sense of humor. I’m amazed that you didn’t fall for him instead.” Mark says in all honesty, walking Jinyoung and him to where he parked his car. 

“Is someone jealous?” Jinyoung asks biting his bottom lip in the process trying to prevent himself from smiling. Scoffing Mark opens his side of the car door as Jinyoung gets on the passenger side.

“I’m not jealous of Jackson or anything. I was just saying he seems like a person everybody loves and falls in love with.” He tries to explain as he buckles himself up starting the car in the process while Jinyoung buckles himself as well before turning to Mark.

“But from the sound of your voice, it says so otherwise. Besides, you have nothing to be jealous about because Jackson is not someone I would want to date. I prefer dating someone who is a little more introverted, handsome, attempts to make funny puns and jokes, who likes to read and enjoy Madame Lee’s pastries with me.” He was describing Mark and that brought the unending smile that always comes to Mark’s face whenever Jinyoung was around. Reaching out his hand to find Jinyoung’s and once he does he goes to entwine their fingers together.

“Just to be clear as well, you have nothing to worry about because I only have eyes for you as well Park Jinyoung.”

“I wasn’t worried about anything.” The younger says feeling a rush of heat runs to his cheeks avoiding Mark’s glances by looking at his lap.

“Jinyoungie, you don’t think I notice the jealous stares you give me whenever I talk to Bambam.” Mark points out without his smile faltering from his face as Jinyoung wiggles free his hand in Mark’s to cross over his chest.

“I was not,” He denies looking out the window a couple of seconds before turning to look at Mark biting his bottom lip in concern, “you think Bambam saw that? I mean, you know, me staring him down and all?” 

Sparing a quick glance at Jinyoung before looking back at the road, “He noticed, but he knows you were only jealous. Although, he did say - and I take quite an offense of - that he would never date me in a million years because I’m not his type.”

Comforting his boyfriend, Jinyoung goes to caress Mark’s cheek fondly. “Well, I’m glad because you’re mine, Mark.” Placing his hand over Jinyoung’s hand that was caressing his cheek he gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Good because I’m taking you back home and it would be very awkward for what we’re about to do next if I wasn’t yours.”

“Oh, and what’s that?”

“You’ll see.”

 

Jinyoung moans as Mark moves to kiss from his lips down to his neck sucking on it to leave a hickey. Pulling Mark closer to his body their legs were tangled up in sheets on Jinyoung’s bed. With shaky hands, he goes to find the end of Mark’s hoodie before pulling it up. It was harder than expected and he was beginning to lose patience, “Off.” He whines with a grunt as Mark pulls away from Jinyoung chuckling. “It’s not funny Mark.” He glares at the man as he begins to take off the pink hoodie himself that Jinyoung had a hard time of doing. 

“Yes, it is,” Mark replies before going back to hover on top of Jinyoung like moments earlier. “you’re very cute you know.” He goes to plant a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips before going to kiss his jawline then back down to his neck.

“Less talking Mark and more actions please.” Jinyoung pants moving his hands to caress Mark’s bare back only to whine again, “When I said off I meant  _ everything _ underneath your hoodie Mark and that includes your shirt.”

“I think you can manage to help take my shirt off this time.” Mark teases as Jinyoung goes to pull his shirt up and off eagerly as Mark helps him with the process. Once done the younger male goes to toss it somewhere in the room before pouting again. 

“Is this how it’s always going to be with you whenever we want to  _ do _ something?” He asks arching his eyebrow up in the process. Shrugging in answer Jinyoung pushes himself up to tackle Mark on his back on the bed. “I hate you and love you at the same time.” 

Wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s neck he draws him closer, “Mr. Grumpy doesn’t like playing games?”

“Shut up, Mr. Strawberry Blonde.” Hearing the nickname Mark breaks out into a huge grin as Jinyoung does so as well. Mark goes running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair before locking eyes with him.

“I’m so glad I stole your piece of strawberry shortcake that day.”

“And I’m glad I chased after you. Now, where were we?”

“It's either that you'll be kissing me or I'm gonna start taking your dress shirt off. And both options sounds delightful.”

“I don’t mind you helping me take my shirt off while I kiss you senseless.”

Pretending to think about Jinyoung’s suggestion Mark hands goes to travel down Jinyoung’s back before grabbing the hem of his dress shirt. Tugging it up a little sending a sweet tingle up Jinyoung’s spine, “Well then what are you waiting for?” Without any further thoughts, Jinyoung goes to capture those sweet lips he’s been addicted to more than Madame Lee’s strawberry shortcake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot that goes beyond 5K words and that's an achievement for myself. ((:  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this oneshot as much as I had fun writing it! And as always comments are most welcome.  
> Happy #PrinceJinyoungDay! Let's spread love to out beloved Jinyoung.


End file.
